Akuma Is Back
by yummycake110
Summary: When the gang, Ryu, comes to take revenge on the former members of Akuma, or better known as the Generation of Miracles, what will happen? What happens when Ryu begins to target the Generation of Miracles' friends? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN WHAT OC I CREATE.
1. Chapter 1

Mura Kei laughed as he held the picture in his hands. It was a picture of a certain group made of of a green haired teenager, a blue haired teenager, a purple haired teenager, a blonde teenager, a red haired teenager, a pink haired woman, and at last, a teal haired teenager. Kei laughed again as he looked at the picture.

"I will get my revenge on you guys. I swear that I will get my revenge."

* * *

Kasamatsu Yukio was biking home from school. Suddenly, he was knocked off his bike. He was punched and then he was kicked on the ground. Kasamatsu didn't get a good look at any of the delinquents that beat him up. They kicked him and hit him for what seemed like forever to the raven haired boy. Finally, when they were done they began to walk away.

Before one of the delinquents walked away, he pulled Kasamatsu's head up by his hair and then whispered into his ear, "Tell them that Ryu is moving again." After saying that to Kasamatsu, the boy pushed Kasamatsu's head down and then walked away laughing.

Kise was walking home from a photo shoot when he saw it. His sempai was lying on the concrete ground, bleeding and heavily injured. Kise ran over to his unconscious sempai.

"Kasamatsuchi! Kasamatsuchi!"

When the raven haired boy didn't respond, Kise carried the boy and then rant o the hospital. Kise waited outside the examination room. Then the doctor came out.

"Luckily, it was only shallow wounds. He may have some bruises and cuts but he will be fine in a couple of days." aid the doctor.

Kise sighed in relief. Thank goodness Kasamatsu was okay. Then Kise entered the room to find Kasamatsu sitting on the hospital bed.

"Are you okay?" asked Kise.

"I'm okay." replied Kasamatsu.

Kise began to bombard Kasamatsu with questions about who did it to him and why but Kasamatsu couldn't answer anything. Then remembered what the delinquents said to him.

"I don't know anything, but I remember that one of them said something about Ryu moving or something like that." said Kasamatsu pondering about what the delinquent said.

Kise then became silent.

"I'm glad you're okay sempai."

Kise then exited the room. As soon as he got out of the room, he began to radiate a dark aura.

He then mumbled, "You have reawakened Hisame."

* * *

Takao was waiting for Midorima outside of the school gate. Suddenly, a hand came and muffled his cries. The hand pushed him to the floor where some delinquents began to kick him. He wheezed in pain and had trouble breathing. They kept beating him until a familiar figure came.

The delinquents then kicked him for the last time and then said to him, "Ryu is on the move."

Midorima heard something coming from the school gate. He felt that something was happening to Takao so he rushed out. At the school gate, he found Takao being beaten by several teenagers. He immediately ran over, but the delinquents already ran when he arrived to find an unconscious Takao.

Takao opened his eyes once again to find Midorima over him, cleaning his wounds. Midorima cleaned and bandaged all of his wounds.

"You need to rest for a few days. You're lucky that these wounds aren't serious." said Midorima.

"Thank you, Shin-chan." said Takao with a smile.

"Who did this to you?" asked Midorima.

"I don't know. I couldn't see because it was too dark." answered takao truthfully.

"Did they say anything to you?"

"The said the Ryu was on the move." said a confused Takao.

Midorima immediately became stiff. His eyes had a flare in them that scared even Takao.

"S-shin-chan?"

Midorima immediately came back to reality. Midorima comforted Takao saying that nothing was wrong and then walked Takao home.

When Takao entered his apartment, Midorima turned back. He had the same flare of anger in his eyes.

"You will regret messing with The Kariudo." declared Midorima.

* * *

Momoi and Sakurai were buying equipment for the basketball team together. They were about to walk into the store when someone pushed then into an alley. They punched the two students and then beat them up. They gave Momoi a black eye and then stopped. They beat up Sakurai until he was all bloody and unconscious. Then they turned to Momoi with an evil smile as they left.

"Ryo is back."

Momoi then knew what was happening. She supported the unconscious Sakurai the best she could to Too which was only a couple of blocks away. Aomine saw them first. He rushed over to his teammate and manger. He took Sakurai and then piggy-backed the injured boy. He brought them back to the gym which was the closest building. The whole team was worried and tended to the wounds of Sakurai and Momoi. After tending the wounds, Momoi walked out of the gym with Aomine.

She looked at him seriously and said, "Ryu did this."

Aomine flared with anger. "They will regret messing with Kasai and Megami."

* * *

Himuro Tatsuya was walking in on the streets when he was suddenly pushed down to the floor. He was repeatedly kicked and punched until he nearly passed out. They beat him up and then laughed at him. They finally left with a few words.

"Ryu is making the first move."

HImuro finally was unconscious. Murasakibara saw his friend lying in the middle of street unconscious. He carried him and then ran to his house. At Murasakibara's house, he bandaged Himuro's wounds. Himuro began to have a nightmare. In his nightmare, he kept repeating the same words. Ryu is making the first move. When he woke up, he was sweating from his fear and hugged Murasakibara.

"What happened, Muro-chin?"

"I don't know. They just beat me up, laughed at me, and then told me that Ryu was making the first move." answered Himuro while hugging Murasakibara in fear.

Murasakibara then gave Himuro a blanket and then went to the bathroom. Murasakibara was giving out a dangerous aura.

"They will pay for awakening The Daikaiju."

Chihiro Mayuzumi was peacefully reading a book underneath a tree in the park. Someone pushed Chihiro making him sprawl across the grass. Some delinquents began to kick Chihiro in the stomach making him cry out in pain. They beat him repeatedly until Chihiro was barely conscious. Then they told him, "Ryu is coming." and left while laughing.

Akashi was in the car driving by the park when he saw something. He saw Chihiro unconscious and bloody lying in the park. He ordered the driver to stop the car. He rushed over to Chihiro and carried him to the car. He ordered the driver to go to the hospital. In the hospital, the doctors examined Chihiro and bandaged his arms.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. They just beat me up." answered Chihiro. "They said something about Ryu comng back or something like that."

Akashi left the room wordlessly at the words Chihiro said. There was a spark of vengeance in his eyes as he spoke.

"The will regret messing with The Kotei."

* * *

Kagami was behind the gym, getting some rest. Someone came out of the bushes and then began to beat up Kagami with a couple of other people. Kagami cried out in pain and wheezed as the kicked his stomach. Riko thought it was weird the Kagami was taking so long so she sent Kuroko to go get him. Kuroo walked to the back of the gym to find some delinquents beating up Kagami. He rushed over to Kagami.

"Kagami! Kagami!"

The delinquents began to disappear back into the bushes.

"Ryu is officially back. Get ready."

Kuroko grimaced and then supported the barely conscious Kagami back to the gym. Everyone was horrified at the sight of the bloody and injured Kagami. They came to help him and then helped him clean and bandage his wounds. When it became obvious that Kagami was going to be okay, Kuroko went back where he found Kagami.

His eyes were burning with anger.

"You will regret awakening The Kage."

* * *

The next day, the Generation of Miracles all met together in Tokyo. They all came to an agreement. Akuma was officially back.

* * *

Hisame = ice strom

Kariudo = hunter

Kasai = fire

Megami = goddess

Daikaiju = Godzilla

Kotei = emperor

Kage = shadow

Akuma = demon

Ryu = dragon


	2. Chapter 2

Seiren, Kaijo, Shutoku, Too, Yosen, and Rakuzan were all confused. Why did the Generation of Miracles call them? They began to murmur upon themselves. Suddenly, the Generation of Miracles and Momoi appeared in the gym. They all held their heads low and held slips of paper. They bowed down and then thrust out the pieces of paper to the captains of their team.

"We will be resigning from the basketball team today." chorused the Generation of Miracles and Momoi together.

Everyone in the gym was speechless. Why would they resign? Finally, Kagaim broke the silence.

"Oi! Kuroko, what the hell do you think you're doing? A shadow can't just leave your light!" yelled Kagami.

"An ace can't just leave the team!" said Kasamatsu.

"A team needs its shooting guard!" cried Imayoshi.

"Too can't lose both its ace and manager!" yelled Wakamatsu.

"Yosen needs a center!" yelled HImuro.

"A team needs a captain!" yelled Reo.

Everyone in the gym yelled similar things to the Generation of Miracles. The Generation of Miracles was shocked.

"Talk to us! We're your team. We can help you!" yelled Hyuga.

The rest of the basketball players agreed and began to yell similar things. Finally, the Generation of Miracles began to explain.

"Do you guys recall the gang, Akuma?" asked Midorima.

"Well, we were that gang." continued Kise.

"We were undefeated. We were the best of the best out there." continued Aomine.

"When we began high school, we decided to disband." said Momoi.

"But, some people want us to be back in the delinquent circle." explained Murasakibara.

"They began to attack our closest friends to warn us." continued Akashi.

"And as the former strongest gang, we cannot let them do this. We. Must. Make. Them. Pay." finished Kuroko. "We apologize for getting you involved with our past, but we must end our relationship here. We cannot let you get hurt anymore."

The Generation of Miracles and Momoi bowed once again. Everyone was shocked. They were part of Akuma? They were too shocked to talk. Finally, Takao broke the silence.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to follow Shin-chan."

Everyone in the room began to smile a small smile.

"I'm not going to let some stupid delinquents take my team's shadow away. I'm going to make sure to follow our shadow." declared Riko.

The basketball players yelled similar things and then looked at the Generation of Miracles to see if they will approve. The Generation of Miracles smiled a knowing smile.

Then Kuroko clapped his hands together. "Welcome to our side of Tokyo. Well, let's get started."


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko smiled a small smile at the basketball players. Kurokot ehn looked at Akaashi who nodded in return. Akashi snapped his fingers and suddenly, there were several buses outside of the gym.

"Alright, everyone get on the buses." said Kise.

* * *

Everyone boarded the buses and then the drivers drove them to a mansion which was unmistakably, Akashi's. When they got off the bus, everyone except for the Generation of Miracles gawked at the size of the mansion.

"This is amazing." breathed Nebuya.

"Silence." ordered Akashi.

Then the Generation of Miracles opened a door to reveal a large hall that would fit about 100 people. The hall had boxes and boxes of things. Aomine and Murasakibara got about five of the boxes. They then began to unpack packages and packages of something. Kise smiled evilly.

"If you want to be part of this world, you have to look the part at least."

"Let's get started." stated Kuroko.

"Those with black hair get over here. Those with other colors go over there. Aida, go to Satsuki." ordered Akashi.

When they separated into their groups, the Generation of Miracles began to work their magic on them. They took out bottles and bottles of temporary hair dye and bleach. They took out hair gel and earrings. The basketball players began to quiver in fear as the saw the Generation of Miracles' eyes begin to gleam.

"Oi! Atsushi! What are you doing to my hair!" cried Himuro.

"Hmm. I'm bleaching it." replied Murasakibara while working at lightning speed.

"Aomine! What the hell are you putting in my hair!" yelled Imayoshi.

"I'm dying it a different color. Do you want orange or yellow?" asked Aomine.

"K-kuroko. What are you doing with that?" asked Koganei nervously.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm piercing your ears." replied Kuroko as he held the gun up to Koganei's ear.

The ones who had hair that was not black watched the ones with black hair sympathetically. Only a handful of those with black hair were left untouched. Then the Generation of Miracles turned to those with colorful hair colors. Their eyes gleamed. By the end of the makeover, the once model students were transformed into delinquents. Takao was crying because his ears were pierced and he had earrings and his hair was bleached.

"That's not fair! How come you guys don't have to do this? You guys don't look exactly like delinquents yourselves, especially Shin-chan!" cried Takao.

The Generation of Miracles smiled. Kise got a big cardboard box marked GOM. They each began to take out their own things.

"Ohh! Kurokochi! Do you remember this?" asked Kise while holding up a trench coat with the word Hisame on the back.

"Of course I remember that." scoffed Kuroko. "After all, I was the one who gave that to you."

Aomine took out some metal bracelets with spikes on them and looked at them with nostalgia. "Oh, this brings back so many memories."

Midorima took out a baseball bat. His eyes began to sparkle.

"Oh! Midorimachi, I remember that! That was your first bat wasn't it!" cried Kise.

Midorima just nodded and everyone felt how important that bat was to Midorima.

Murasakibara took a choker with spikes on this. "Aka-chin got this for me."

Akashi nodded and then smiled. "Ahh. So many memories."

Everyone stared at the group in terror. What kind of memories did they have?

"I thought you were going to show us how delinquents look like." interrupted Hayama.

The Generation of Miracles looked at Hayama as if they just remembered what they were doing. Then they walked into a small closet. There was some screaming and yelling and crashing sounds. Five minutes later, everyone was shocked by their change in appearance.

Even though they were wearing the school uniform, they looked like real delinquents. Aomine came out wearing a bandana which covered his forehead. He wore a white tank top which showed his shoulders. The tank top revealed part of a tattoo that read Kasai. He had the school sweater around his waist. Aomine's hands were shoved into his pants pockets. His pants were sagging so that it revealed a good two inches of his boxers. Murasakibara had a pony tail for his purple hair. All the buttons on his white shirt were unbuttoned revealing a purple shirt underneath. He had a choker around his neck and had earrings. He was cracking his knuckes. Kise gelled his hair back so that it was slick and stayed in place. His hair was gelled back and he had a Choco cigarette in his mouth. His regular earrings were replaced with those that were about an inch in circumference. The top three buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned and the tie hung loosely around his neck. He wore dark sunglasses. He wore brass knuckles that were extremely dangerous. Akashi had on black gloves which revealed the top half of each finger. He unbuttoned the first button of his shirt and the tie hung loosely with the uniform sweater tied around his waist. One hand was twirling a pair of red scissors while the other hand was in his pocket. The one that surprise them second most was Midorima. His hair was gelled so that it looked naturally messy. His glasses were traded for contact lenses and his shirt was untucked and the tie hung loosely on his neck. The top three buttons were undone and the school jacket was around his waist. His neck had a tattoo that said Kariudo. He had a bat in one hand and the other hand was running through his hair. Kuroko was the one that surprised them the most. He wore dark sunglasses that shielded his eyes. His uniform shirt was completely unbuttoned revealing bandages wrapped around his stomach. His hair was lightly messed up. His ears had earrings twice the size of Kise's. His pants had chains that were hooked from one strap to another. He had a bamboo sword strapped to his back and one hand was massaging his neck while the other was in the pocket. His lower arms had a tattoo that said Kage. Their shirts were all untucked, but they all seemed to have this ordered aura around them. They all had a smirk on their face and those who didn't have sunglasses seemed to be glaring.

Everyone in the rooms was gaping.

"Is that really you, Kuroko?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Aomine looks really scary." said Sakurai.

"What happened to my Shin-chan?!" cried Takao.

"It seems Murasakibara really is a delinquent." stated Wei Lui.

"Kise is a gangster." breathed Hayakawa.

Just then Riko and Momoi came in.

"Ehh~ you guys started without me. So mean." cried Momoi.

Momoi ran into the closet and then came out a few moments later. She had giant hoop earrings. Her hair was in a high pony tail. The top few buttons of her uniform were unbuttoned showing a lot of skin. Her skirt was shortened and she took off the vest. The sweater was around her waist. She wore two inch high heels that clacked with every step she took. Momoi joined the others and then had the same smirk and glare coming from her. Akuma was complete.

Seiren soon saw their coach. She had purple highlights in her hair and her skirt barely reached a third of her thigh. Her top two buttons were unbuttoned but she still had the vest. She had huge feather earrings and was wearing high heel boots. Surprise is an understatement of what Seiren felt.

Finally everyone finished staring at each other. Kuroko clapped his hands together again and then said with an evil smirk, "Well, on to the next step."


	4. Chapter 4

The Generation of Miracles smiled a sadistic smile at the basketball players.

"Well, let's get started on your training."

* * *

They all walked into the busy streets of Tokyo with their delinquent clothes.

"What do you think is the first thing you're going to learn to do?" asked Kuroko.

"Fight?" asked Nebuya.

"Handle weapons." said Moriyama.

"Intimidation?" guessed Sakurai.

"Extorting money!" yelled Miyaji.

"Defending ourselves?" offered Riko.

The Generation of Miracles and Momoi looked at the basketball players as if that was the stupidest thing ever said. Then they began to laugh. By the time they were done laughing at them, they were breathless and were clutching their sides.

"Well, what is it then?" asked Hyuuga with an annoyed tone.

Aomine turned towards the shooting guard.

"It's one of the most sacred arts of being a delinquent. It is the basic of basics."

"Yea, yea. Just tell us what it is already." said Wakamatsu with a vein popping out.

"It's running away." replied Midorima.

They all turned to the green haired tsundere.

"WHAT?!"

"It's running away." repeated the shooting guard.

Akashi looked at each of them in the eye. "Since this is the basics, Momoi will teach you."

The pinkette appeared next to Akashi. "Let's begin my class!" said the girl cheerily.

* * *

The first group to be taught was Hayakawa, Wei Lui, Koganei, Sakurai, Takao, and Mayuzumi. The rest watched from a distance. Momoi led the group of group of gangsters. She then took a can and threw at them.

"Motherfuckers!" screamed the girl. She began to run.

"WHAT!" asked the gangsters in rage. They began to chase the group down the street.

Momoi began to laugh. "It's been so long since I felt this thrill!"

They were soon chased into a dead end. They saw them coming closer.

Momoi then screamed, "Free for all!" and climbed the wall.

The boys were dumbstruck. There was no way they could climb that wall.

Hayakaway began to scream. "Mo(m)oi! (H)elp us!" Wei Lui was frozen in shock. Sakurai began to apologize. Koganei tried to climb the wall but failed miserably. Mayuzumi and Takao tried to push each other across the wall.

Finally, the gangsters caught up to them. They gangsters took Takao by the collar and was about to punch him when Momoi appeared.

"Hey!" yelled Momoi. Then she revealed a tattoo around her ankle that read _Megami_ with a heart at the end. Immediately, the gangsters let go of Takao.

They bowed down to her and said, "We are very sorry!" and ran away.

The boys stared in shock at Momoi who just smiled back at them. Then while smiling she said to the first class, "Pathetic." She hopped down from the wall and sent the boys back. She then gestured for the Generation of Miracles to come towards her. Kise smiled impishly at the basketball players. "Let us show you how it's done."

They all walked towards some other gangsters. Aomine went and punched the one who seemed to be the boss. "Loser." snickered Aomine. They began to chase the down the streets. The Generation of Miracles smiled. "This feels awesome." said Murasakibara. They ran to a dead end.

"That's it brats. We got you cornered." growled the leader.

Midorima smiled. "We are never cornered."

The Generation of Miracles and Momoi climbed over the wall. The gangsters followed them. They then climbed a tree. They began to jump from tree to tree. Soon they climbed the building. They jumped from roof to roof as if it was the simplest thing ever. They jumped over walls and climbed on terraces. They lost the gangsters and soon came back to the basketball players. Everyone stared at them with wide open eyes and mouths. The Generation Miracles and Momoi were talking like nothing happened. Then Momoi turned towards them.

"Now it's your _turn_."

* * *

Since school is starting, I won't be able to update for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time in his life, Akashi felt that he should just give up. These people were ridiculous. They couldn't punch, they couldn't kick, and they couldn't even intimidate others properly. They were intimidating in a way that attracted all the delinquents, not scare them off. Akashi sighed and rubbed his temples. If the basketball players couldn't even punch, how were they going to be a part of Akuma?

"How many times do I need to tell you that if you hold a fist like that you will break your thumb?!" shouted Akashi at Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Akashi scowled. Forget it. He was dome. Akuma could be a seven member gang. He walked out the door.

Midorima met Akashi as he was walking out the door.

"Where are you going? Aren't you teaching them basics?"

"Forget it. It's impossible. They need even more help than I can provide."

Midorima was shocked. Was this really Akashi? How bad were the basketball players? He expected them to be beginners but how bad were they to make Akashi quit?

He walked into the room to find complete chaos. They were "sparring" against each other but it looked like sissy fights instead…. Akashi was right, this was too much for Akashi to even handle. Midorima was getting embarrassed by even looking at the pathetic group. Midorima didn't want to ask Kuroko to train them but this was just way too bad. Only Kuroko could train them.

"Moshi, moshi. Kuroko speaking."

"This is Midorima. I wanted to ask if you have some free time now if you could help train the newbies."

There was a pause. "Were the so bad that even Akashi can't do anything?"

Midorima cringed at he memory of their "sparring".

"Even worse than you can ever imagine."

.

Kuroko was very disappointed in the newbies' fighting. It was pathetic. Even Momoi could win against them without trying.

What kind of motions was Himuro even making? What was with the way Wakamatsu held his fists? Who the heck introduced that kicking style to Wei Liu? What was wrong with Koganei's body for him to be flinching like that? He was going against Sakurai for goodness sake! And why was Moriyama frozen in place when the badly thrown punch hit his face?

Kuroko sighed. Drasastic times calls for drastic measures.

"Everyone! Gather around!"

They all stopped to look at Kuroko. They eventually all surrounded Kuroko on one side.

"Let me tell you guys something. You guys all suck. No one knows how to punch or kick. No one knows how to dodge. No one even knows how to be light on their feet. So I will teach you how to fight they was I learned how to fight."

Aomine burst through the door as Kuroko said the last statement.

"You can't do that, Tetsu! That will kill them! They don't know anything yet!"

"I didn't know anything when I began." replied Kuroko.

"But you took weeks to heal in the hospital!"

"And now I know what I did wrong in middle school."

"You can't expect them to learn that way!" argued Aomine.

"We learned that way." Replied Kuroko smoothly.

That shut up Aomine. He couldn't refute that because that was the way that the members of Akuma learned.

As the former light- and-shadow duo was arguing, the rest of the basketball team began to become nervous. Weeks in the hospital? They're gonna die? That doesn't sound good.

"Can I ask what we are doing?" asked Kagami nervously.

"You are going to learn how to fight."

Kuroko then split them up into groups. He then took the first group which was Kagami, Kasamatsu, Himuro, Takao, Sakurai, and Reo.

"W-where are we going?" asked Takao.

"Somewhere."

"W-why was Aomine-kun s-so worried?" asked Sakurai with a slight stutter.

"Because he think you guys might die."

"W-WHAT?!" yelled Kagami. "AND YOU STILL DECIDED TO TRAIN US THIS WAY WHEN EVEN AHOMINE IS WORRIED!"

"Yes."

They all sweat dropped at this. What was wrong this the Phantom Man of Seirin?

"We're here."

They looked around to find a deserted alley way. Suddenly, a group of delinquents came out.

"What are you doing on our turf?" growled one of the delinquents.

"Making it ours." replied Kuroko calmly.

Kuroko then counted the number of delinquents.

"Ah. Perfect. You guys can each go on a 1-on-1."

The basketball players all looked back at Kuroko.

"Hah?"

"I will be waiting outside. Don't worry. If you guys really do need help, I will rescue you."

.

**OMAKE:**

**"Do you think that they know that Kuroko is the leader of Akuma?" asked Midorima as he fiddled with his lucky item, a calendar featuring himself.**

**"Kurokochi didn't tell them I think." replied Kise.**

**"Good luck to them with their training. Kuro-chin is brutal when fighting. Even we aren't that bad." said Murasakibara as he twirled the pocky stick in his hand.**

**"I hope they don't die." Murmured Aomine.**

**"Yes, I do hope they don't die." Repeated Akashi.**


End file.
